


Нутро

by erraticSerpent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Post-Game, discussion of sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent
Summary: Секс — это страшно.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 2





	Нутро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614500) by [frenchifries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchifries/pseuds/frenchifries). 



виниловыйДемиург [ВД]  начал доставать тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]   
ВД: хэй роуз   
ВД: ну то есть   
ВД: не совсем хэй я знаю что ты спишь сейчас хуй знает какой час ночи   
ВД: эм   
ВД: я это специально если что   
ВД: хотел тебя о чёмто спросить   
ВД: и я знаю что если мне придётся ждать твоего ответа в реальном времени я сойду с ума   
ВД: так что   
ВД: прости наверное но эм   
ВД: бля   
ВД: я уже сожалею об этом сильнее чем думал   
ВД: типа камон дейв просто напиши всё заранее и отправь одним сообщением  
ВД: но наверное я серьёзно решил сделать этот разговор как можно более неловким   
ВД: самое серьёзное решение в моей жизни   
ВД: встал перед неловкостью на колено   
ВД: сказал что много об этом думал   
ВД: спросил не сделает ли она меня самым счастливым парнем на выпускном   
ВД: ладно ладно я знаю что туплю просто   
ВД: это будет очень странный разговор прости я знаю мы оба посчитаем его отсосным но я не знаю с кем ещё мне поговорить и эм   
ВД: пожалуйста не смейся надо мной   
ВД: окей всё   
ВД: соберусь и скажу это   
ВД: как тебе знать что   
ВД: то есть ты когданибудь типа   
ВД: когда ты   
ВД: а знаешь что это плохая идея забудь  
виниловыйДемиург [ВД]  теперь ожидающий кореш!  
виниловыйДемиург [ВД]  прекратил доставать тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]  
виниловыйДемиург [ВД] начал доставать тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]   
ВД: так вы с канайей ну это   
ВД: в этом   
ВД: ты знаешь   
ВД: вы типа   
ВД: близки   
ВД: физически   
ВД: боже роуз прости мне так жаль роуз я обещаю я подвожу к чемуто важному   
ВД: просто   
ВД: как мне знать если я хочу   
ВД: быть   
ВД: если я хочу чтобы каркат типа   
ВД: то есть   
ВД: говоря чисто гипотетически конечно   
ВД: спрашиваю для друга хаха   
ВД: ...   
ВД: как человеку понять что он хочет чтобы его трахнули   
ВД: боже я думал что если скажу это мне станет легче но я чувствую себя только хуже срань господня прости я правда не знаю с кем ещё о таком поговорить   
ВД: типа   
ВД: наверное я пытаюсь спросить занималась ли ты этим   
ВД: точнее не совсем скорее   
ВД: если ты этим занималась то как ты поняла что тебе хотелось этим заняться и странный ли я если я чувствую   
ВД: чтото при мысли об этом   
ВД: ну не знаю если взять в пример какиенибудь рандомные чувства   
ВД: возбуждение   
ВД: страх   
ВД: желание   
ВД: ненависть к самому себе   
ВД: как будто бы ты предаёшь всё что по-твоему знал о себе   
ВД: как будто бы ты никогда не хотел этого и ты и не думал что тебе этого захочется всё твое нутро чувствовало страх и отвращению к этому а теперь ты просто   
ВД: вот блядь   
ВД: а может мне этого хочется   
ВД: а может и нет может я всё ещё не на сто процентов уверен   
ВД: но конечно это всё гипотетические примеры которые я только что придумал   
ВД: ладно напиши мне когда прочитаешь сообщения   
ВД: или не пиши   
ВД: делай что хочешь   
ВД: снова прости  
виниловыйДемиург [ВД] теперь ожидающий кореш!   
ТТ: Дейв.   
ТТ: Мой дорогой, чудесный брат, которого я так сильно люблю.   
ТТ: Знай, что я говорю это только с самыми нежными чувствами.   
ТТ: Что это, блядь, такое?   
ВД: о боже ты проснулась   
ВД: наконец   
ВД: то есть   
ВД: не подумай ничего я не проверял мой телефон каждый пять секунд   
ВД: это было бы тупо   
ТТ: Дай мне угадать, ты проверял его только каждые полторы минуты?   
ВД: ты так хорошо меня знаешь   
ТТ: Конечно же. Полагаю, поэтому ты и пришёл именно ко мне с этим...   
ТТ: Важным для тебя вопросом?   
ВД: бля я же просил не смеяться надо мной пж   
ВД: ты ранишь мои чуууувства   
ТТ: Честно, я оскорблена, что ты подумал, что я буду настолько чёрствой, что стану высмеивать тебя, когда ты откроешься мне.   
ВД: боже убей меня   
ТТ: Но если серьёзно. Дейв, как бы тяжело мне не было читать твои сообщения...   
ТТ: Я рада, что ты чувствуешь себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы поделиться таким со мной. Твоя храбрость заслуживает похвалы.   
ВД: нет нет и нет а ещё отъебись   
ТТ: Неужели так тяжело поверить, что я говорю хоть капели искренне?   
ТТ: ...   
ТТ: Можешь не отвечать.   
ТТ: Что я пытаюсь сказать, так это... Я горжусь тобой.   
ВД: >:(   
ТТ: Я твоя сестра. Тебе не стоит бояться обсуждать со мной важные проблемы.   
ВД: пусть это прекратиться   
ТТ: Дейв, если ты собираешься так себя вести каждый раз, когда разговор будет казаться тебе неловким, я не уверена, что смогу тебе помочь.   
ВД: бля   
ВД: прости   
ВД: ты права я знаю я просто   
ВД: мне не нравится   
ТТ: Выставлять свои чувства напоказ? Думаю, все уже это знают.   
ТТ: И я понимаю, что этот разговор смущает. Даже, если можно так выразиться, унижает. Ты правда считаешь, что мне хочется обсуждать это с кем-либо, а тем более собственным братом? Но он, между прочим, достаточно важен, и нам обоим нужно принести в жертву часть нашего достоинства.   
ТТ: Итак, отвечая на твой вопрос.   
ВД: боже твою мать я сам напросился я заслуживаю этого прости меня роуз   
ТТ: Да, временами мне хотелось, чтобы Канайя трахнула меня.   
ТТ: И временами она трахала.   
ВД: ааа   
ТТ: Жёстко.   
ВД: ааааааааааа   
ТТ: И нежно.   
ВД: ааааааааааааааааааааа   
ТТ: И да, осознание того, что мне хотелось бы этого, было неожиданным и поначалу немного непрошенным.   
ВД: оу   
ВД: правда   
ТТ: Правда.   
ВД: а почему   
ВД: то есть   
ВД: разве это   
ВД: не нормальное желание для девушек   
ТТ: Я не знаю. Может быть. Но я никогда не думала, что мне будет хотеться этого. Меня никогда не привлекала идея..   
ТТ: Кхм.   
ВД: штук которые входят в другие штуки   
ТТ: Именно.   
ВД: охуеть   
ВД: подожди ты сёрьезно   
ТТ: Да, сёрьезно! Конечно же я сёрьезно!   
ВД: я просто   
ВД: я не думал что ктото ещё считал это странным   
ТТ: Если честно, я тоже. Я думала, что я...   
ТТ: Ну. Когда я росла, у меня были... сложные отношения с...   
ТТ: Ты знаешь. Сексом.   
ВД: правда   
ВД: прости притворись что я не веду себя как идиот просто   
ВД: я заткнусь   
ТТ: Сейчас это всё звучит немного глупо, но тогда я была знакома с сексом только как абстрактным концептом. Каким-то занятием для мужчины и женщины, которое включает в себя, как ты сказал, штуки, которые входят в другие штуки.   
ТТ: И это мне совсем не нравилось. Я не могла даже представить, что это будет мне интересно. Любить мальчиков уже было достаточно сложно для меня. Идея, что когда-нибудь один из них понравится мне достаточно, чтобы я... позволила ему сделать это со мной, была немыслима.   
ВД: но ты не знала что это не должен быть мальчик   
ТТ: Верно. И даже когда я осознала это, что уже совершенно другая история, срань господня.   
ВД: и не говори   
ТТ: Но даже тогда это занятие меня совсем не воодушевляло. Наверное, он представлял всё то, что было так для меня далеко. Каким-то образом он отображал...   
ВД: слабость ВД потерю чегото   
ТТ: Да!   
ВД: ??   
ТТ: То есть да. Я даже и не думала, что интимные отношения не должны быть настолько односторонними.   
ВД: в смысле   
ТТ: Думаю, я всегда считала подобный эм, акт? чем-то, что инициирует только один человек. А быть на, кхем, принимающей стороне, было похоже не столько на “приобретение”, сколько на, как ты сказал, потерю. Когда тебя... эм... используют.   
ВД: подожди   
ВД: роуз   
ВД: ты думала   
ВД: то есть когда тебе было десять или двенадцать   
ВД: что секс это   
ВД: эм   
ВД: ты знаешь какое слово я не хочу сейчас произносить   
ТТ: Блядь.   
ВД: Да. Кажется, думала.   
ВД: слава богу   
ТТ: Что?   
ВД: ну то есть   
ВД: я тоже   
ВД: мне тоже так казалось   
ТТ: Ну, эти чувства достаточно объяснимы, если ты вырос в доме, где вульгарный материал был в открытом доступе, а о концепте согласия даже не слышали.   
ВД: типа слышь пацан хочешь получить плюшевым хреном в лицо   
ВД: нет? поздно   
ВД: думаю   
ВД: думаю на этом все мои знания и заканчивались   
ВД: плюс ещё то что   
ВД: я же парень   
ТТ: Конечно.   
ВД: и быть парнем в моей   
ВД: ситуации   
ВД: сделало все хуже   
ВД: потому что как ты можешь быть парнем если тебе не хочется подобного   
ТТ: Я понимаю, как это может всё усложнить.   
ТТ: Можно я буду с тобой честна?   
ВД: разве ты не уже   
ВД: мы немного слишком честны ес честно   
ТТ: То есть “нет”?   
ВД: нет конечно можешь   
ТТ: Я рада знать, что ты чувствуешь то же самое. И я понимаю, что это звучит эгоистично и, конечно же, я не желаю никому испытать подобного. Но, Дейв, Боже мой, я столько времени думала, что сошла с ума. Просто совершенно ёбнулась. И даже я не знаю, почему. Я потратила достаточно времени, разбирая всё, что могло пойти не так во время моего психосексуального созревания и каждую возможную психологическую травму, но ничего не подходило. У тебя наверняка более веские причины чувствовать себя так, чем у меня, и я совсем этому не рада, поверь мне. Но я чувствую облегчение от мысли, что наконец могу с кем-то об этом поговорить.   
ВД: да   
ВД: конечно   
ВД: то есть   
ВД: это очень странно и неловко но   
ВД: да   
ВД: я тоже рад что ты это чувствовала   
ВД: даже если это эгоистично   
ТТ: Прости, кажется, я больше говорила о своих проблемах, чем помогала тебе с твоими.   
ВД: нет это   
ВД: это тоже помогает   
ВД: наверное что я хочу узнать   
ВД: что помогло тебе одуматься   
ТТ: Ты понимаешь, что я могу рассказать моей жене об этом разговоре? Едва ли прилично обсуждать с тобой нашу с ней сексуальную жизнь, не сообщая ей об этом, хотя бы с опозданием.   
ВД: э ладно наверное   
ВД: можешь хотя бы   
ВД: не говорить ей почему   
ТТ: Я буду как можно более осторожна с моими формулировками.   
ВД: осторожна как огромный осьминог   
ТТ: Звучит как полная противоположность осторожности.   
ВД: ты хоть раз видела огромного осьминога   
ВД: скажи роуз   
ВД: скольких огромных осьминогов ты видела   
ТТ: Ты прав. Да, моей аккуратности позавидует даже самое загадочное существо, прячущееся на глубине морского дна.   
ВД: теперь это все звучит странно   
ТТ: Разве не для этого мы тут собрались?   
ВД: а мы можем типа   
ВД: просто поговорить о   
ВД: об этой штуке   
ТТ: О сексе.   
ВД: эм да   
ТТ: Хорошо, но я не хочу больше выслушивать твои причитания. Мы будем говорить об этом только с интеллектуальной точки зрения.   
ВД: конечно   
ВД: я готов быть хорошим учеником   
ВД: достал тетрадь и ручку   
ВД: сел за парту и выпрямил спину   
ВД: определенно не отвлекаюсь на сиськи учительницы   
ВД: только учительница это ты ну ёб твою мать   
ТТ: Опять же, Дейв, ты - мой брат и мой дорогой друг, поэтому я говорю это без тени недовольства.   
ТТ: Заткнись.   
ТТ: ...   
ТТ: ...   
ТТ: Так вот, когда мы с Канайей впервые начали исследовать мир физической близости...   
ТТ: ...   
ТТ: Что ж, надо же рассказать мальчику о чём-то интересном.   
ВД: вау как грубо   
ТТ: Тихо.   
ТТ: Как я и говорила   
ТТ: В начале я не думала об этом. Конечно, мы обе были достаточно молоды, и никто из нас не хотела сразу приступить именно к этому.   
ТТ: Как ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, есть много способов заниматься сексом, которые не включают в себя. Ну, ты знаешь.   
ТТ: Поэтому я не беспокоилась об этом, пока я не стала... хотеть вещей, которых, как мне казалось, мне никогда не захочется.   
ТТ: И, конечно же, это ужасно пугало меня, потому что я всегда считала, что настолько отвратительный акт никогда не заинтересует на меня, но когда я смотрела на Канайю, я думала о всех вещах, которые мы делали вместе, которые мы могли бы сделать, и которые мы ещё не сделали...   
ТТ: Как будто бы кто-то внезапно нажал на какой-то переключатель внутри меня и вызвал у меня желание, которого я раньше не чувствовала. Которого я думала, что не почувствую. И в какой-то в степени я всё ещё не хотела бы, чтобы оно у меня было. Как бы сильно я её ни любила, тогда и сейчас, перспектива-   
ТТ: (поверь мне, Дейв, я настолько же сильно не хочу писать это, как ты не хочешь это читать)   
ТТ: -того, что она может быть внутри меня в тот самом смысле, пугает. Как будто бы я внезапно хочу, чтобы кто-то засунул руку мне в глазницу. Я не могу хотеть этого. Но... боже, как же мне сильно этого хотелось.   
ТТ: И я сейчас не о глазницах. Это метафора. Немного гротескная и глупая, но метафора.   
ТТ: Какое-то время я избегала этой темы. Старалась забыть об этом так сильно, как могла. Нам было достаточно и наших обычных взаимодействий. Не знаю, думала ли она когда-либо о таких же вещах; но они занимали все мои мысли, даже если я старалась их не замечать, и чем дольше это продолжалось, тем хуже мне становилось. Мы могли с удовольствием проводить время вместе, и внезапно я начинала думать сделать ей предложение, о котором я бы точно пожалела. Я не могла расслабиться и насладиться компанией моей девушки; я должна была всегда быть на страже, всегда чувствовать, что мне чего-то не хватает. Потому что само это желанием было предательством всего, кем я была, и во что я верила.   
ВД: вау я   
ВД: то есть спасибо что не стала вдаваться в подробности я ценю это   
ВД: но да я тоже это чувствую   
ВД: когда мы   
ВД: ну понимаешь   
ВД: и я подумаю   
ВД: что хочу чтобы он Делал И Другие Штуки   
ВД: но мне не хочется хотеть этого   
ВД: и я чувствую что всё это Неправильно   
ВД: поэтому я молчу   
ВД: но я знаю что так не может продолжаться вечно   
ВД: я только не знаю когда придёт время и это всё очень   
ТТ: Пугает?   
ВД: да   
ТТ: Да. Ты прав.   
ТТ: Я знала, что если бы продолжала сдерживаться, то когда-нибудь бы всё равно проболталась.   
ВД: и как   
ТТ: Тьфу-тьфу.   
ТТ: Да. Ещё как проболталась.   
ТТ: Но я сомневаюсь, что тебе хочется услышать об этом во всех подробностях.   
ВД: клянусь ктото менее достойный продал бы всё чтобы услышать полную историю   
ТТ: Да джентльменов вроде тебя ещё и поискать надо. Какая сдержанность, какое достоинство.   
ВД: почему ты звучишь будто описываешь лошадь   
ТТ: Это всё твоя вина.   
ТТ: А тут вы можете узреть Дейва Страйдера, этот породистый жеребец длиною всего с двенадцать пядей. Только взгляните на гордую походку этого длинноного красавца, незабываемое зрелище.   
ВД: я буду самой лучшей лошадкой   
ВД: игого   
ВД: ладно может это уже слишком странно   
ТТ: Когда для нас существовало понятие “слишком”?   
ВД: дада так мы остановились на том что ты случайно сказала своей девушке что хочешь чтобы она тебя трахнула   
ВД: ок мне больше нравилось притворяться лошадью   
ТТ: Ох, Дейв, ты можешь притворяться лошадью сколько захочешь в своё свободное время, только, ради Бога, не втягивай меня в это.   
ВД: бля если комуто тут и нравится такой ролерплей то тебе   
ВД: маленькая мисс моя мама буквально купила мне настоящего пони   
ТТ: Думаю мы оба забываем об одном члене нашей семьи.   
ВД: мы можем сейчас о нём не говорить   
ВД: ты понимаешь что я даже подумывал завести этот разговор с ним но секунд через пять понял какая это хуёвая идея   
ТТ: Я понимаю, почему она бы не понравилась. Хотя иногда его мнение может быть ценнее моего.   
ВД: почему   
ТТ: Я имею в виду его опыт.   
ВД: пожалуйста только не говори мне что ты думаешь о том что наш молодой братотец делает у себя в спальне   
ТТ: Сколько лет мы друг друга знаем? Размышлять о чьём-то поведении, в спальне или нет, Моя Фишка.   
ВД: фу   
ВД: ты такая мерзкая   
ТТ: Никогда этого не отрицала.   
ВД: нет но у тебя хорошо получается заставлять других думать что ты лучше их   
ТТ: Ах, я польщена.   
ТТ: Но я думаю, что сейчас ты пытаешься отдалиться от темы нашего разговора.   
ВД: аргх окей продолжай   
ТТ: Это ты попросил у меня помощи. Я делаю что могу.   
ВД: да но это не значит что я должен быть тебе благодарен   
ВД: ну так вот   
ВД: ты говорила о своей девушке   
ТТ: Да. Я проговорилась и сказала как раз то, чего я всё это время избегала.   
ВД: а потом   
ТТ: А потом мы сели и поговорили об этом как взрослые.   
ТТ: Под чем я подразумеваю, что я выбежала из комнаты и провела несколько часов под душем, чтобы смыть с себя весь стыд. И после того как я отоспалась в коконе из одеял, мы поговорили об этом.   
ВД: ух   
ТТ: Воистине ух.   
ТТ: Но я объяснилась, она выслушала меня, и мы поговорили о всех наших проблемах и комплексах. Я поняла, что моё представление динамики и работы этого занятия не должны быть реальность. Я ничего не теряла и не позволяла никому забрать что-то у меня. Только не с Канайей.   
ВД: да   
ВД: наверное ты права   
ВД: то есть наверное я и так это знал просто   
ВД: это отличается от   
ВД: осознания что охуеть я хочу чтобы этот парень был Моим Парнем   
ВД: тут я чувствую   
ВД: страх и отвращение и ещё чтото глубоко в животе   
ВД: я не хочу так себя чувствовать   
ВД: и наверное не обязан   
ВД: просто я не знаю что мне делать   
ТТ: Ну, это было длинное путешествие. Оно заняло у нас несколько попыток, у нас было много ложных стартов и немного   
ТТ: смущения с обеих сторон.   
ТТ: Но мы продолжали стараться. И говорить. Боже, сколько же мы говорили.   
ТТ: И в конце концов у нас всё получилось. И мне понравилось. Очень, очень понравилось.   
ТТ: Мне не всегда хотелось этого, и я не всегда в нужном настроении. Но иногда да. Иногда я хочу, чтобы меня трахнула моя потрясающая жена, и с этим нельзя ничего поделать.   
ВД: так   
ВД: мораль истории в том   
ВД: что мне надо поговорить о своих чувствах а потом потрахаться   
ТТ: Мораль в том, что мы не должны думать обо всём так, как думали на мёртвой планете в мёртвой вселенной. Мы и так уже отсеяли большую часть навязанных нам убеждений. И, да, это новый опыт. Намного более чувствительный, интимный и страшный.   
ТТ: Но когда ты чувствуешь что-то такое, скажи об этом своему партнеру, Дейв! Скажи ему, чего тебе хочется, чего ты боишься, а потом не торопись. Не беспокойся; если тебе что-то не нравится, ты всегда можешь остановиться. И если этому не суждено случиться, то пусть так оно и будет. Ты хотя бы будешь знать, что ты попытался.   
ВД: думаю ты должна была сказать это с самого начала   
ТТ: Да, но тогда бы ты не чувствовал себя даже наполовину настолько неудобно.   
ТТ: Уверена, ты и сам знаешь достаточно, но помочь тебе разобраться с твоими эмоциями стоило того.   
ТТ: Как и стоит многое другое.   
ВД: бля   
ТТ: Нет! Не в этом смысле!   
ТТ: Я хотела сказать, что ты наверняка часто впадаешь в ступор и не представляешь, что тебе делать. Но мы оба хорошо знаем Карката. Он не станет причинять тебе вред, отнимать у тебя что-то, или настаивать на чём-то, на что ты ещё не готов.   
ТТ: Думаю, нам стоит перестать использовать слова вроде “отнимать” или “отдавать”.   
ВД: да наверное ты права   
ТТ: Я всегда наверное права.   
ВД: ага   
ВД: да   
ВД: хорошо   
ВД: хорошо я   
ВД: да   
ВД: спасибо наверное   
ВД: точнее   
ВД: я сейчас серьёзно   
ВД: большое тебе спасибо   
ВД: а ещё мне правда жаль   
ВД: что ты прошла через всё это и не понимала почему   
ВД: и не могла ни с кем поговорить   
ВД: я понимаю как это дерьмово   
ТТ: Я не знаю, что сказать. Ты... подозрительно честен.   
ВД: ага только не привыкай   
ВД: я снова весь на страже   
ВД: это было только временно   
ВД: ты просто застала меня врасплох   
ВД: уже через час я снова буду в норме   
ВД: так что эм   
ВД: наверное ты правда помогла мне   
ВД: очень сильно   
ВД: и сейчас мне стоит   
ВД: пойти подумать обо всём самому   
ТТ: Конечно.   
ВД: окей тогда увидимся   
ВД: и спасибо   
ВД: и даже не думай комуто об этом рассказать   
ВД: кроме канайи она заслужила знать   
ВД: но не слишком много   
ТТ: Говоря о моей жене-   
ТТ: (я уже умирала, что жената на Канайе? Я всё ещё об этом думаю).   
ВД: да мы поняли   
ВД: уже год прошёл ты можешь перестать постоянно это упоминать   
ТТ: Не перестану.   
ТТ: Но мне пора идти. Меня ждут женатые дела.   
ВД: фу   
ТТ: Я тоже тебя люблю.   
ВД: фу х2   
ТТ: Ну, удачи. Вряд ли кто назовёт наш разговор приятным, но я рада, что ты написал мне. Даже если я несколько лет притворялась твоим терапевтом, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, мне не наплевать на тебя, и я всегда готова помочь. Я обещаю не слишком много над тобой подшучивать.   
ВД: дада ты моя странная мерзкая сестра   
ВД: просто иди займись своими женатыми делами или как там   
ТТ: Пока.   
ВД: пока   
ТТ: Ох. Дейв?   
ВД: что   
ТТ: И-го-го.  
тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] перестала доставать виниловогоДемиурга [ВД]


End file.
